In the Lantern Light
by Maria from Ravenclaw
Summary: "The girls stood under a tree in Pandora's backyard, but it looked like something out of a dream. Littered on the grass and hanging from tree branches were countless lanterns. Their light seemed to shine in all colours at the same time, adorning the pale twilight with a spectacular glow."


_AN: Written for:  
Hogwarts School Ancient Runes class – Unicorn: write about someone being in a committed relationship and the prompts "you're my one and only", jealousy and autumn;  
The Tumblr Competition – lights: the image I used on the cover and at least 500 words;  
The Unheard Of Pairing Challenge – Sybill Trelawney/Mrs. Lovegood._

_Word count: 634_

* * *

In the Lantern Light

It was a bit disconcerting for a Seer to be guided, with her eyes covered, towards a surprise, but Sybill decided she did not mind. Hearing her girlfriend's excited giggles made it all worth it.

"There!" said Pandora, after taking her hands away from Sybill's face. "You can look now."

The girls stood under a tree in Pandora's backyard, but it looked like something out of a dream. Littered on the grass and hanging from tree branches were countless lanterns. Their light seemed to shine in all colours at the same time, adorning the pale twilight with a spectacular glow.

"Wow..." whispered Sybill, open-mouthed. "Did you do it all by yourself?"

"Sort of," replied Pandora. "It's a charm I was working on. Dad helped me improve it."

"It's amazing."

"It's for our third anniversary."

It was usually Sybill who cared about milestones and special dates; Pandora was too much of a free spirit for those things. That time, however, not only had she remembered, but she had also set up a wonderful present.

"Thank you." Sybill's moist eyes shimmered.

Pandora hugged Sybill through her many shawls. The falling night was warm, but the shawls were there. In summer they were thinner, but they were there, a thousand layers between the two lovers.

A shiver suddenly ran down Sybill's spine and brought her out of her marvelled daze. Pandora seemed to have felt it too, despite the shawls, because she said, "Something is bothering you," and motioned for Sybill to sit on the ground beside her.

Their third anniversary had actually been the previous day. Sybill was used to Pandora's disregard for precision, and that did not upset her. What troubled Sybill was that the fourth year of their relationship had commenced. In China, four was the number of death.

That reminded Sybill of when the cards had warned her about the ill fate of her romance. Pandora had convinced her to ignore it and let their love blossom freely, but now Sybill could feel it: soon they would have to part. The Ten of Swords would come between them.

But she did not want to say that. Instead, Sybill examined the many necklaces that hung from neck, rolling their beads between her fingers. Then she found a way to voice her concerns without mentioning anything too ominous.

"The Lovegood boy..." she said quietly, still concentrated on her glittering jewellery.

Sybill knew anyone else would laugh at such a petty worry, Sybill was sure, but Pandora offered a kind smile. "We're just friends," she guaranteed.

"But... The cards said..." mumbled Sybill, more to herself than to the other girl.

"The cards might be mistaken," said Pandora gently. "It's not Xenophilius I've loved for three years, is it?"

The blush that appeared on Sybill's cheeks was only partly caused by the foolishness of her suspicions.

Pandora was still smiling her sun-like smile when she leaned in and gave Sybill a kiss. "You're my one and only".

Sybill's face got even redder and she hid it somewhere between Pandora's neck and shoulder, somewhere blessed with the heavenly patchouli scent of her long blond hair. Pandora, in return, put her arms around Sybill and began to carefully peel away her frustrating shawls.

At last, Pandora could feel the shapes of Sybill's thin frame against her body. The proximity allowed their hearts to converse more freely. Pandora removed the thick glasses that shielded her girlfriend's fascinating green eyes, and Sybill showed no sign of protest.

Their lips met again, in a harmonious dance under the colourful lantern light. Their endless caresses went on and on until the night lifted its star-spangled veil.

Perhaps the cards were indeed mistaken. Or at least, until autumn covered Britain with its wilting leaves, Sybill and Pandora would not let their prediction come true.

* * *

_AN: Don't forget to review! :)_


End file.
